


Survival Instinct

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, More tags to be added, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: An infectious disease spreads throughout Hope County, sending the residents into a world of chaos. The sheriff and his deputies managed to build shelter at the county jail and save whoever they could. A neighboring group called Eden's Gate is their only competition until a new group moves in and the Cougars and Eden's Gate must work together.





	1. Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> hello?? a new au?? hopefully this will be great and if not well.. then it's not. but I've been thinking a lot about a zombie au and I'm kinda really excited about this so. Please let me know what y'all think, feedback is very appreciated!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli, Theo, and Wheaty head out for supplies but find themselves in a bit of a sticky situation.

The outbreak happened so quickly, more than anyone was prepared for. All it took was one infected person to infect another and before long it was spreading like a contagious wildfire all over the world. The military started quarantines around the globe and the CDC was supposedly working on a cure.  _ Bullshit _ .

Theo was at work when it all happened - when it finally reached Hope County and it all really went to shit. Her and Hudson went to deal with some violent dispute between a couple that was called in by a neighbor, but when they arrived the wife was eating her husband - and her face - the dead glossy eyes and cracked dry skin. It haunted Theo for weeks, especially after the woman had charged at them.

Then the news spread that there was no cure and everyone started to panic. People were looting stores and shooting up the county. Theo and Joey rushed back to the station and that’s when Whitehorse told them to evacuate. They weren’t even going to attempt to stop the outbreak and she didn’t blame him.

It didn’t take long for everything to just stop. The county jail was set up as a sort of sanctuary for survivors. It was perhaps the safest place to be at during the end of the world. They spent the first few weeks building up defenses and rounding up anyone still alive and not infected. People from all over the county made their way to them - ranging from Holland Valley to the Whitetail mountains - all seeking a place for safety. 

Theo had gotten exceptionally comfortable with Eli Palmer, a brilliant and heavily bearded man from the Whitetail mountains, who brought with him a large group to help out. The two were a great team - going on supply runs and collecting surviving - and even better in more personal relations. 

Things were going smoothly for the Cougars in the Henbane.

And then everything got worse. 

There was another group in the ruins of Hope County - Eden’s Gate. They believed the world was being cleansed by God and that they were ‘chosen’. They were harmless enough at first, but as supplies became scarce, they got violent. 

Theo had a few run ins with them and somehow she always managed to get out of it alive. They weren’t especially friendly with her - she had tried to blow them up after all - but in her defense it had been about survival. 

She had met the three so called brothers of Eden’s Gate - the ones who lead the group against the Cougars - not at the same time which was fortunate for her. So far, she could really only tolerate the oldest; Jacob Seed. There was something that was just much more agreeable about him. Jacob was like her - he was only out to survive.

“Theo!” Whitehorse called, startling her from her thoughts.

Theo sat up in her bed in her new home - a decorated jail cell she shared with Hudson - and smiled at the former sheriff. “Hey, dad, what can I do for you?” 

He smiled and looked like he was fighting to roll his eyes at her joke. “Eli is heading out, he wants you to go.” 

She perked up at that, raising a curious brow. “Just Eli and I?” Any chance to get Eli alone was a chance she would gladly take. They rarely ever got time to themselves now in the overpopulated jail and Theo was desperate for one-on-one with the man. There was just too much tension that needed to be released.

“No, I think Wheaty is going with you guys.” Earl sent her an apologetic look. “Sorry.” 

She sighed heavily and waved her hand. “Fine, alright. Let me grab my things.” 

Theo grabbed her bag and tugged on her boots and then she made sure to pick up her knife and handgun before walking out of the ruins of the jail and to the wall. Eli stood by the door with Wheaty at his side, bags on their backs and a gun in Wheaty’s hands while Eli carried his crossbow. 

“Alright boys, let's get this over with.” 

As she tried to walk pass, Eli placed his hand against her chest, stopping her. “We go in and get out. Understand? We ain’t gonna stay long.” He was looking towards the two of them but she knew his words were aimed at her.

Theo frowned, pushing Eli’s hand off her. “Got it. Can we go?” 

He sighed and nodded, allowing her to push open the door and walk ahead. Theo was always bored being locked up in the jail so she’s become somewhat of a natural at supply and food runs. Anyone who went outside the walls knew they could come to her for help.

The small group headed down the road, eyes open for any infected wandering around. The Henbane wasn’t heavily populated - they’ve also been clearing out areas - but they’ve been moving in from not only the mountains and the valley, but also from Missoula. 

They continued moving and eventually arrived at Nolan’s Fly Shop where Theo and Eli had hidden a truck on their last run a week ago. It took them awhile to get it fixed up, but all their hard work and nightly runs were worth it in the end.

Wheaty let out a soft, “whoa!” as he ran up to it and helped Eli pull the tattered tarp off. “You two got a truck running? How?” 

Theo leaned against the hood, smiling at the younger boy after she sent Eli a flirtatious wink. “We have our secrets.” She gave the hood a couple taps and then walked around to the drivers door. “We have to go out further today, so it’s better if we drive.” 

“Where are we going?” Wheaty asked as he climbed in and scooted to the middle. Theo climbed in after him and shut the door, leaning over the wheel as she messed with the wires.

Eli huffed as he climbed into the truck. “Jessop Conservatory. Although, we should check out the hotel, I’m sure there’s a lot in there, but Theo is to scared.” 

She laughed as the engine started, loud and rumbling inside the truck. “No one goes in there - there's a good fucking reason for it. There’s too many infected.” She sighed and turned her head, looking at the two. “Plus, that place is spooky as shit.” 

Wheaty swallowed hard while Eli laughed, shaking his head. Theo drove the truck out onto the road and sped off. Luckily for them, they had managed to clear the roads and there weren’t too many cars in the way. 

It was too quiet. She had hoped Wheaty would talk about something - sometimes he did - but then it’d go completely silent and suddenly Theo missed the radio something fierce. 

About a half a mile from the conservatory, Theo slowed the truck and the tension between the three grew heavy. A roadblock was in the way - cars pushed against one another across the road. None of them moved and Theo cut the engine. 

“Eli?” 

He hummed in response. “We haven’t gone out this far, but that looks man made. Could have happened at the beginning though, right?” 

Theo nodded, although slightly hesitant as she knew that wasn't the case. “Okay, we do this like normal. Wheaty - Stay. Close. You see something, you tell us. I don’t care if it’s just a fucking rat, you let us know.” 

“Yeah, got it.” Wheaty nodded, looking extremely overwhelmed. 

Theo assumed this would happen, but something felt off. Climbing out of the truck, the rusted door creaking, she helped Wheaty down and held his arm as she moved around the truck to Eli. “If there’s too many,” She kept her voice low as she spoke to the man. “we get out of there, alright?” 

Eli’s hand touched hers lightly, his eyes gentle. She smiled, wishing so desperately to kiss him, but with Wheaty there she had to stop herself. So she let Eli walk ahead with Wheaty behind him and herself at the rear. 

The half a mile walk was quiet with only a few infected on the way - which seemed highly unreasonable but she wasn’t about to complain. A few was fine, but a horde was too many for the three of them. 

As the conservatory came into view, Theo felt that deep sense of unease wash over her again. There weren’t any infected around, but she continued to follow behind, alert and waiting for anything to come out of the woods. As they walked up to the building, it was only then that Theo noticed what was wrong. 

“Eli!” She called, causing the man to stop immediately and shield the boy behind him. Men and women began surrounding them, weapons raised and aimed. Eden’s Gate. 

Theo cursed and held up her hands, nudging Wheaty to do the same. There was no use trying to fight back - they were severely outnumbered. She looked around, wondering just who was the leader of this shitty bunch today. 

The sound of thick boots walking towards them caught her attention and she looked over to see the tall and familiar bearded ginger man. “Jacob Seed.” She laughed under her breath. Theo hadn’t expected it to be him - the amount of people suggested John. The bastard never did like going out without more than twenty guards to protect him. 

“Eli. Theo. What a surprise.” Jacob smiled, cold and empty. 

Eli sighed, attempting to take a step back. “You have trucks.” It wasn’t a question - it was a statement. The trucks had been her first realization that they were walking into a den of hungry wolves. That fucking Eden’s Gate symbol poorly painted on the sides. 

“And it seems you do too.” Jacob responded, another smile pulling his lips as he held up a walkie-talkie. “Which, we’ll be taking.” 

Theo glared, but she didn’t move. Any one of these ugly assholes were liable to shoot her down. But that didn’t stop her from speaking up. “How about a deal? I’m sure we can come to an agreement.” 

Jacob paused and then walked towards her and she could feel Wheaty getting worked up beside her. “You think you’re in a position to ask that?” He stopped right in front of her, so close that their boots touched, as if to intimidate her. 

“Am I  _ wrong  _ to ask? We’re trying to survive - just like you.” She searched his blue eyes and frowned. “Give us some supplies you found in there and you can have the truck.” 

“Theo!’ Wheaty yelled, grabbing her arm.

Jacob’s gaze moved to the boy, but Theo was quick to draw his attention back. “Just food, medicine -  _ something _ . It’s got about a half a tank.” 

The two were silent as they stared at one another, Jacob thinking hard about her proposition. His features had changed and she thought for sure he would agree. And then the conservatory erupted into complete chaos. 

Gunfire rang out through the air and she was being pulled roughly to the ground. Eli had grabbed both her and Wheaty, attempting to shield them from a rain of bullets. Jacob and his group had started running, keeping low and shooting back. Thankfully, they weren’t being targeted. Theo looked to the trees and noticed several figures standing there - unfamiliar and aiming to kill. They weren’t anyone she knew and they must not have been Jacob’s people as they were shooting down everyone.  

She started ushering her friends towards the building, crawling to the door and then running through to the other side. Hands grabbed her roughly, tossing her onto the ground just as she saw Wheaty climb through the window. The man, wearing a mask over his face, brought a knife down quick but she managed to take hold of his wrists, pushing against him. 

_ Fuck! _ She mentally cursed, looking back to see Eli. “Go!” She screamed, pushing the man off her and ripping his knife from his hand. “I’ll catch up!” She then pushed the blade into his throat, holding it steady as he slowly stopped fighting back. 

Theo looked back towards the window. They were gone. Good, but now she was alone. As long as they got away, she didn’t care what happened next. She pulled the knife from the man and quickly made her way out of the building and through the greenhouse. 

A loud whistle suddenly reached her ears and she dropped down, pressing her back against the wall and covering her mouth. She watched as people ran back to the trees and the conservatory was quiet once again. Theo carefully stepped out, looking around and frowning at the bodies of Jacob’s group. She wondered if he was among them - but that was highly unlikely. Then she thought about Eli and Wheaty and she started to panic, running around in search of them. 

As she rounded one of the small sheds, that's when she ran into Jacob, slamming into him and nearly falling onto her ass. He grabbed her arms quickly and slammed her up against the wall, face twisted in anger. “What the  _ fuck  _ was that?” 

Theo shook her head, hissing in pain. “That wasn’t us! If that was us, I wouldn’t still be here!” 

She hoped he could see how very clearly she was terrified. Nothing like that had ever happened and she didn’t even know if her friends were still alive. Currently, she was thrown to the wolves and the pack leader had her in a death grip. 

Jacob was silent for a moment, looking away as he thought. And when his blue eyes turned back to hers, she felt a chill run down her spine. He tugged her closer and then slammed her harder against the wall and her vision instantly went black. 


	2. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Theo form a plan that can only go one of two ways; survive together or die together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm finally updating this, been so busy with work I haven't had time! I hope everyone is still enjoying this and I hope this chapter will be just as good!

The sound of a truck engine rumbling filled her ears and Theo frowned, her knuckles knocking against glass as she woke and sat upright. It took her far too long to realize what was happening and for some reason, it was difficult to breathe. With hooded eyes, she looked over at Jacob Seed who was staring straight ahead as he drove. 

“What?” She croaked out, clearing her throat and looking around out the window. The dead were wondering off to the side of the road and the scenery told her they were moving further from the conservatory and the jail. “Where are we going?” 

Jacob looked over for a second - just a split second before answering. “North. In order to get back to where I need to be, we have to go around. Through the mountains.” 

Theo could feel her jaw drop and she shook her head slowly. “ _ What? _ What about where  _ I _ need to go? You can’t take me back to your fucking people.” 

The truck slowed to a stop and he turned his head, unlocking the doors. Jacob was silent as he watched her and she could only stare back in utter confusion “Then get out of the car.” When she didn’t move he spoke again. “Go on. You want to try going back on your own? Who will kill you first - the dead or those fucks that murdered my people?” 

“Why didn’t you just leave me at the conservatory?” She had no plans of getting out of the truck so Jacob started driving again. 

It took him a moment to answer her question and then he sighed lightly. “I hate to say it, but I have a better chance of making it home with help. Safety in numbers and all. You help me, I’ll help you.”

She couldn’t trust him, but he had a point. So she nodded and agreed to ride along, because there was no way she could make it back on her own. 

Theo was silent as Jacob drove, driving up to the fucking mountains, far away from the jail and her friends. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think that’s the place she was going to die and it would be all his fault. Perhaps hers as well. He did tell her to get out of the car. But he’s right, safety in numbers. 

She reached into her bag and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, placing one between her lips and lighting it quickly, cracking the window. She absentmindedly passed it over to Jacob and was mildly surprised when he accepted it. 

Examining their surroundings, Theo realized the Marina would be coming up and she wondered if Adelaide Drubman was alright. It’s been weeks since she had contact with the woman and she also wondered if she could convince Jacob to stop. And it was almost like he could sense her thoughts as he looked over and followed her gaze. 

“The Marina is empty.” 

Theo’s heart dropped to her stomach and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What? How do you know that?” 

Jacob turned the truck to the right and she felt her pulse quicken. Once they drove by the Marina, they’d be entering the mountains. “We drove by it a couple days ago. It was empty.” 

Unable to believe his words, she was on the edge of her seat just to see for herself. Hurk had talked about visiting his mother to check on her, the woman not wanting to abandon her home, and he hadn’t been back since. And suddenly that thought terrified her to no end. 

Then above the trees, Theo noticed a pillar of black smoke and she unintentionally shot her hand out and grabbed Jacob’s arm. “What’s that then? Someone’s there!” 

Jacob glanced down at her hand first and then leaned forward, looking out at the smoke. “It could be that other group.” 

She started checking her bag and then the amount of bullets in her handgun. When she checked for that knife she took from that masked man, she could feel Jacob’s gaze on her. “Stop the truck. I have to make sure my friends are safe.” 

“Why the fuck would I do that? And if it’s not them? I’m not dying because of you.” He growled out, speeding up and flicking her cigarette at her. 

Theo glared, her fist slamming into his arm. “Stop the fucking truck! They can help us, you fucking bastard.” 

Jacob reached out and roughly grabbed the front of her shirt, holding her against the door as she fought against him. Theo was sure he had said something to her, the way his face was twisted in anger and blue eyes cold. But she turned her head as a flash and a roaring sound shot pass the truck and she noticed two people run out into the road with what looked like an assault rifle and a rocket launcher.

The explosion was loud behind them and it caused Jacob to step on the gas. “Jacob!” She screamed, forcing him to look ahead, and while he did, she reached over and grabbed the wheel and turned it quickly. The truck sped by the two as bullets hit metal and she braced herself as the truck slammed into a tree. 

Theo couldn’t move for a moment as she tried to catch her breath, but it was Jacob who urged her to move. He was climbing over her, pushing the passenger door open and pulling her out. She dropped to the ground, her head spinning slightly. “Theo, get up!” Jacob hissed, his grip tight on her arm. 

She nodded and followed him through the trees and she swore she could hear voices of the masked men behind them. So it was true - Adelaide and Hurk - they were gone. She just hoped they were still alive. 

Jacob pushed her up against a large tree, pressing against her and covering her mouth with his hand. She didn’t move - more out of fear than anything - and waited quietly with him as the two approached the truck. 

“Where the fuck did they go?” 

Theo couldn’t focus on their conversation as she watched several dead stumbling through the trees and towards them. She reached up and tugged on Jacob’s jacket and against his side. He glanced down at her and frowned, but followed her small nod and groaned quietly.

There was a moment that felt like time stood still, watching Jacob with his eyes closed and the sounds around her fade away. He was thinking, plotting, and there was something calm about it that she wasn’t sure whether she liked or not. 

“Okay,” Jacob whispered and he opened his eyes. “We go back the way we came. We’ll go down this road until we hit the bridge. We can cross it and then make our way north.” 

She was about to shake her head. Last she heard, his camp was between the Henbane and the mountains, so she wasn’t sure why they couldn’t make it easier. But then Jacob looked up and he pulled her closer - perhaps out of instinct or even survival - and she couldn’t bring herself to voice her opinion. 

A voice called out and all the blood in Theo’s body froze. It was so familiar and exactly the person she wanted to see. “I see you there! Come out!” 

_ Hurk _ . A soft and muffled cry left her and it caused Jacob to look back at her, confused and frustrated. She wanted to scream and get Hurk’s attention, but then Jacob pulled her along, forcing her to run.

He had waited until the last minute, when there were too many dead that it would distract their attackers. It worked, for the most part and would have worked better had they not just crashed their truck and if only Theo had laid off the goddamn cigarettes. 

The moment they were just far enough away, Theo dropped to the ground, breathing heavily and heaving. Jacob stood there, his chest rising and falling and slowly shaking his head. He walked over and attempted to pull her up, but she brushed him off and pushed herself to her feet. 

Jacob sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Let’s go. We get over that bridge and we should be in the clear.” 

Theo stumbled and ran her hands through her hair. “That was Hurk… What the fuck?! Why was Hurk trying to kill us?” 

“Maybe you don’t know him like you think you do.” Jacob glared, looking as if he were fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her. “This is survival, Theo. Fucking hell, can’t you get that? I should have left you.” He mumbled, attempting to walk away.

She was on him in an instant, pulling his arm and turning him around to face her wild eyes. “Hurk wouldn’t do that! He’s not like you- you’re such a fucking prick!” 

“I’m not doing this with you!” Jacob snarled, grabbing the front of her shirt and yanking her close. “You want to go back and talk to him? Be my fucking guest. Or you can shut your fucking mouth and follow me.” 

He turned and walked away with her following slowly behind him. She was pissed and heated and she needed a cigarette or a drink or even just a good- “Why can’t we go this way? Won’t that be quicker if we go up to that road-”

“It’s blocked. There’s no going around it.” He didn’t even need to see her look of confusion. “You’re the ones who blocked it, aren’t you?” 

Theo shook her head, chewing on her lower lip as she thought. “Not that I’m aware of. The other group, I’m assuming.” 

Jacob nodded, looking over his shoulder at her. She tried not to meet his eyes but it was impossible to avoid. The walk to the bridge wouldn’t be too long, but last she remembered, the bridge had been damaged and she wasn’t sure they’d even be able to cross it. 

Neither of them talked the rest of the way but she managed to walk beside Jacob while her thoughts wandered. She thought about Hurk and what on earth he was trying to accomplish - wondering why he would be helping the masked group. There just had to be a reasonable explanation, but of course she chose to stick with Jacob. It could be too late before Hurk even realized it was her, had she went to talk to him.

Now they stood at the beginning of what used to be the bridge connecting the Henbane and the Whitetail Mountains. It was completely unsafe and yet, Jacob insisted they cross. 

“It’s getting late.” Theo spoke softly, frowning at remains of what used to be her favorite swimming spot. “What happens after we get over there?” 

Jacob looked back at her, and perhaps it was the lighting of the setting sun, but his features seemed softer. “I guess we try to get to the Lumber Mill before dark. We should hurry.” 

She nodded as she followed him close behind on the moaning bridge. “Let’s get to it then.” 


End file.
